Dragon Ball Z: RWBY
by GothicLycan
Summary: Ozpin contacts Baba to send Goku to Remnant. But what does the great Ozpin need a saiyan for? This story takes place sometime between the 7 years Goku was in the after life. RWBY universe will be mixed with DBZ. I'm pretty sure the universe is wide enough for both worlds. I don't own either DBZ or RWBY. These franchises belong to Akira Toriyama and Rooster Teeth.
1. Chapter 1

**Dragon Ball Z – RBWY**

 **Note:** _This story happens sometime during the 7 years Goku was dead after the Cell Saga and before the Majin Bu Saga. I don't own either DBZ or RWBY characters, plot, settings, etc. These franchises belong to Akira Toriyama and Rooster Teeth, respectively._

 **Chapter 1: A New Help Arrives**

 **DBZ POV:**

"I assure you, Ozpin, that what you are asking for is quite risky." Baba was alone with her crystal ball as she spoke to it as if it were a person. Well, at least an image of Ozpin could be seen inside the sphere.

"Yes, I am aware that it can only be done for a day but I can take care of that. I only need him for a short time."

"Alright then. I will inform the saiyan about your needs." Baba sighed as she submitted to Ozpin's request for aid.

"Thank you, Baba. I'll make sure you will get something in return for this." Ozpin promised.

 **RWBY POV:**

It's another day of training for the mighty teens of Beacon. Team RWBY, CRDL, and JNPR were out in Emerald forest once more. Glynda Goodwitch and Professor Port were out keeping watch on their performances through scrolls they each held.

Switching from one team to another, Glynda watched Ruby perform an execution head shot to a grimm creature. As expected, the beast disintegrated back to dust. Weiss herself was doing fine, performing quick kills with her own weapon. She even froze one deathstalker on the spot while Yang bombards it with her powerful punches. Once they were done for the day, they were all sent back to Beacon to rest.

It was already evening, everyone was asleep. Peace was in the air for Beacon. That was until a bright flash, as bright as the sun, brightened the sky as if it were day and this lasted in a blink. Ozpin, who was seating in his office atop the tower of Beacon, rose from his seat and turned to the window. His eyes narrowed, trying to focus on the culprit. He smiled, "Baba had sent for the saiyan. Good."

"Tell the students to get back their dorms." Ozpin was about to board a Bullhead to the crash site when he spoke these orders to the Beacon staff.

"What was that professor? Shouldn't we send team RWBY with you or any team for that matter?" Glynda suggested but Ozpin thought for a moment if he should consider this.

"No. I'll go alone. Besides we won't have enough room on this ship."

Ozpin boarded and departed without much of a glance to the concerned Glynda. The Bullhead disappeared in the night sky as Glynda watched, worrying about what could that have been and why was Ozpin acting that way. She knew that Ozpin can be a mysterious character at times. In the meantime, Professor Oobleck was already speaking into the school sound system, informing the students to get back to sleep. And he spoke very fast. Soon curious, faces gradually disappeared from the dorm windows as students settled back to their sleep. Weiss wasn't that concerned about the event though, in fact, she hollered at her room mates to keep quiet, especially after Ruby kept bugging her to look outside.

A spiky haired man emerged from the crash site. "I don't get why Baba had to put me in that ship?" He referred to the saiyan pod that was still intact, save for the surrounding trees and cratered ground where it fell. "Where'd she even get that thing?" He continued to ponder until a Bullhead began to appear into view. Bright lights cast down unto the forest, trying to spot him. But the eager saiyan didn't wait for the ship to land. Ozpin watched through the open side door as the saiyan ascended up until they faced each other eye to eye. "So you must be the saiyan named Goku?"

"That's me!" the jolly Goku replied. "And you must be Professor Ozpin. Baba said you need my help."

"Indeed." Ozpin replied. "Come, take a seat. I have something important to discuss with you."

"Hey, Yang!" Ruby's voice broke the silence of their dark bedroom.

"Shut it, Ruby" Weiss interrupted then the heiress buried her head under a pillow.

"Yikes." Ruby muttered to herself and tried to get a glimpse of her older sister. Turns out Yang was already asleep. With no one to talk to, Ruby's mind just pondered on the whole event. She saw a Bullhead depart a while ago but it seems it hasn't returned just yet.

"I wonder what's going on?" Ruby sat up on her bed and watch the stars blink light years away at the night sky. "I wonder what awaits us tomorrow in training?" Ruby grew frustrated, she wished someone would tell her now.


	2. Chapter 2: Goku's 7 Days Part 1

**CHAPTER 2 Goku's 7 Days [Part 1]**

 _Note: This story happens sometime during the 7 years Goku was dead after the Cell Saga and before the Majin Bu Saga. I don't own either DBZ or RWBY characters, original plots of both franchises, settings, etc. These franchises belong to Akira Toriyama and Rooster Teeth, respectively._

 **Q & A**

 **Moon Phase 12:** Sorry if the chapter was short, I wrote at 3 AM and I was already sleepy at the time. But Chapter 2 will be a bit longer with 2 or 3 parts.

 **Azure Saiyan:** I guess you can say Glynda said those words out of panic as things happened way too suddenly. And of course team RWBY or any team, ,should any have been sent, will accompany Ozpin so they should still be safe. I do hope this chapter will give everyone an idea why Goku is needed.

 **HavenofUmbar** : I'm hopeful there is potential. If I get positive feedback then it's a sign that this is worth writing.

 **Guest:** The silver eyes have no connection with the saiyans but is definitely crucial for this fanfic.

 **END OF Q & A**

"So you want me to train your students in seven days?" Goku's eyes widened.

"Yes. I thought Baba made that clear to you?"

"Well, yeah she did but I don't think I can train all of them with that amount of time."

"That is why you will only be teaching two students." Ozpin took a sip from his mug. The sweet aroma of coffee filled the air.

"Well, I guess I can manage teaching two in seven days? But hold on, Baba's spell will only keep me alive in one day."

"I'll take care of that if you don't mind." Ozpin responded coldly but maintained a reassuring demeanor.

"Huh?" Goku watched the professor summon a green orb on his palm. Without a word, Ozpin transferred the orb to Goku. The saiyan's form glowed green for a fleeting moment then disappeared.

"Oh man!" Goku's felt his perception speed up then slow down then speed up again. This went on several times until it gradually normalized. He now saw the world just like any other person in Remnant.

"What did you do?" Goku was troubled by the sound of his voice.

"I only added six more days to Baba's spell."

"What?" the astonished saiyan tried to examine himself.

Soon, the bullhead was already nearing Vale.

"So this is the place?" Goku watched the city come into view. "Seven days, huh?"

"I'm sorry I have to rush you like this, Goku. I hope you understand that we are in a dire situation. I'm trying to set up other plans to back this up."

"No problem, Professor. I'll do what I can to teach your students. And speaking of which, who are these two students you want me to teach?"

"They would be Ruby Rose and Weiss Schnee. I want you to focus on those two. Teach them your best techniques-whatever you can manage in the short time you have here."

Ruby Rose churned on her bed as her dream of grim overrunning Vale haunted what should have been a good-night sleep. People ran here and there, masked in faces of terror. "Keep going!" She cried out to the people. She pins one beowulf to the ground by the neck with her Crescent Rose and pulled the trigger. A loud bang woke her up in her sleep. She sat up and recalled that last few seconds of the dream and let her now awoken brain fill in what happened next to that creature.

"Hey, sis! What's up?" Yang called out to her.

Before responding, Ruby checked out Weiss, "Well the princess sure is asleep." She muttered, seeing Weiss's posture was in disarray with one arm loosely hanging at the edge of her bed. One of her pillows was also dropped on the floor.

"Nothing, I just had a nightmare."

"What's it about?"

"I'm not really in the mood to talk about it but it's definitely dark. Besides, it's" she looked up the time on her scroll, "still four AM. What are you doing up so early?"

"What do you think that flash was last night?"

"Oh. So you were thinking about it too, huh? I'm not sure. Got any ideas?"

"Maybe it has something to do with that nightmare of yours?"

"You mean whatever that was is going to allow grim to overrun the city?!"

"Yikes! Is that what your nightmare was about?" Yang dropped down to the floor with a thud. Weiss moved on her bed but it was not enough to wake her up, fortunately.

 **Dinning Hall**

The students of Beacon were now assembled in the dinning hall, enjoying their breakfast. But Goku seemed to enjoy it the most, seeing how he consumed all the food served him at a tremendous rate. Those closest to his table watched. Team JNPR, CRDL, and RWBY were the closest

"At that rate, he'll eat up the school's food supply." Jaune Arc was not impressed at all at the saiyan's display of appetite.

"In that case, we'll break his legs!" Chimmed in a hyperactive Nora Valkyrie.

"Good luck with that! That dude is a tank!" Cardin from Team CRDL added and occasionally compared his physique with the warrior in orange overalls.

"Looks like I won't be bullying that new student any time soon." Cardin looked disappointed. Jaune Arc laughed inside.

"More please!" Goku called and a bunch of waiters rushed to the table to replace the emptied dishes with new ones. No sooner did the plates hit the table that Goku grabbed each and down the contents.

"Disgusting!" Weiss sulked on her seat after watching the saiyan eat some more. Goku wasn't facing the crowd since he was facing a wall. He's table was located at the corner of the dining hall so he really didn't realize all the attention he was getting.

"I wonder-" Ruby started as she piece her speculation together. "I wonder if he had something to do with that flash last night?" Team JNPR and RWBY all looked at her.

"Of course! That makes sense." Jaune Arc can't help but agree.

"So we basically have an alien, next to us?" Yang's comment got everyone leaping off their seats and away from Goku, who was still eating.

"There goes the last pancake!" Nora gritted her teeth, "Where are we going to get any more of those! Why, Ren! Why!"

"Don't worry, there's probably more from where those came from." Ren calmly assured her.

"Ah!" Goku stood up, tapping his tummy. "Now that's what I call a filler or breakfast! It's nice to be alive again."

"WHAT!" All those who were watching him shouted in chorus. Goku turned around to see wide eyes, pale faces, and gaping jaws staring at him. "Oh hi there!" He waved with a smile.

The double doors to dining hall opened and in stepped Glynda Goodwitch. "Students! Please settle down."

The students didn't protest and got back to their seats but Goku still caught glimpses of eyes watching him as he remained standing. "Hello there! Uhm... Miss Glynda!" The saiyan scratched his head like an idiot.

"Well, I see you've found a way to fulfill one of your basic needs." Glynda was in horror to see the stacks of dishes and scattered mugs on the table, "Huh. Seven days. Seven Days." she muttered,

"Professor Ozpin told me you have an important task for today. He insists that you must begin as soon as possible."

"I'm ready and set. All I need now is to find those two. I forgot their names, though."

"That should be easy." Glynda's eyes narrowed. "Students, proceed to your classes. "Weiss, Ruby, please follow Mr. Goku to the training area. And bring your weapons with you."

 _Aaaaand_ as if the widened jaws of the students can't get any wider.

"What?" Ruby blurted.

"What's going on?" Yang was being defensive for her sister.

"You want me to go with that thing?" Weiss, as angry as she can, still can't get over the idea and waited for an explanation from Goodwitch and got none.

Blake didn't say anything other than an open mouth with no sound.

"Now, students!" Glynda's voice echoed and she meant business as she stared down each protesting student, especially Ruby and Weiss.

Once things settled down, the students were off to their classrooms save for Ruby and Weiss as they were tailing Goku. They approached the landing port where a bullhead and Ozpin awaited their arrival.

"What is going on, Weiss?" Ruby started to worry. Weiss glanced back towards the school building then back at the sight beforehand.

"I don't know. At least I don't think we're being punished for something."

"Well, there's Ozpin over there with a coffee mug in hand." Ruby didn't know if she should feel calm or terrified then of course this brought her back to that nightmare she had. Goku stopped before Ozpin.

"So are you ready?"

"Yes. Ready as I'll ever be. I can bench press a planet!" Goku replied with so much enthusiasm. "That's good enough to hear. What about you two over there?"

"Ready for what?" They chorused.

"Training. Mr. Son Goku here will train you two to the best of his knowledge in preparation for things to come."

"Things to-" Ruby trailed off. "That dream."

"Is there something wrong, Miss Rose?"

"Professor?" Ruby stared at Ozpin. The latter's eyebrows raised with a quick tilt of his head as if to say, 'Well? Any problems?'

"Oh. Nothing. I'm just all too surprised by all... this."

"Good." Ozpin took another sip from his mug then he turned to the saiyan, before Goku stepped into the bullhead, "I trust you will explain everything to these two." He whispered but it was still loud enough to be heard by the huntresses. Goku faced him, armed with a serious expression. "You can count on me, Professor Ozpin."

This response was good enough for Ozpin. "Go on, ladies, your new trainer does not have enough time to spare. So please, be attentive and take whatever he teaches you seriously." Ozpin's voice was cold on those few words and Ruby did not fail to notice that. She's not a superstitious person but that dream and the sudden change of events since last night was more than enough to suggest that something was up.

The bullhead flew off with the three, not counting the pilot, in deck. Weiss and Ruby Rose sat together and opposite them was Goku.

"So you're going to teach us?" Weiss began to break the silence while remembering Ruby wasn't good with people..

"That's right. Ozpin requested for my help to teach you how to fight, sort of."

"But we already know how to fight?" Ruby countered. "See this?" She fished out Crescent Rose. "This is my sweetheart, I designed her myself."

"Yeah. Weapons are good but they can only help you so far in a fight."

"What?" Ruby could not believe it. She stared at the saiyan as if the guy broke the constitution or something. "Weapons are an extension of our selves!" She barked and the saiyan scratched his head with an innocent grin..

"Yes. As long as you have the weapon with you." Goku retorted. "I did have a weapon once. It's called the Power Pole. It's just a normal wooden stick that I can command to extend to any length I want."

"Really? What does it look like? Where'd you find it? Where is it? Do you have it?" Ruby's demeanor all of a sudden changed to an enthusiastic weapon nut while her voice upped in pitch with each question.

"Huh? Are you alright?" Goku was caught off guard with Ruby's series of inquiries.

"Just ignore her." The heiress pushed Ruby aside. "Are you going to teach us how to fight without our weapons?"

"That's not exactly what I have in mind, now that you mentioned it, and there's two of you soooo... instead I'll teach you a new technique I also learned from the other world. It's called the Metamorese Fusion Dance."

"Metamorese?" Ruby asked.

"Fusion?" Weiss followed.

"Dance." Goku ended.

Glynda Goodwitch got back to Ozpin's tower. She sighed as the elevator doors parted. Ozpin was sitting by his table, watching things unfold from a live audio feed from the trio at the bullhead.

"Interesting." He smiled and downed another sip from his coffee mug.

"Professor Ozpin." An exhausted Goodwitch called out to him. "What are you up to? And who exactly was that man?"

Ozpin cut the live feed with a press of a button and relaxed on his office chair. "I pulled some strings and got help from my old friend, Baba. I told her that I needed someone who can help with our situation here in Remnant."

"And that man..." Glynda didn't know where to go from there.

"Do you trust my judgment, Glynda." Ozpin asked his voice echoed within the walls of his office..

"Of course. Why wouldn't I? It's just that I wish you would impart details of your plans to the rest of us: Me, Qrow, General-"

"I know. But there is no need to worry, Glynda. This man, or should I say, saiyan, can be trusted. Baba assured me that this man saved his own world multiple times, he even went as far as sacrificing himself for it several times. So please, Glynda, trust my judgment on this one for the sake of Remnant."

Glynda was silent for a moment and then,. "Alright, so who's Baba?"


	3. Chapter 2: Goku's 7 Days Part 2

**Q & A:**

 **Moonphase 12:** To answer your question I've put RWBY universe in DBZ universe. Regarding Aura/Ki, the RWBY wiki states that aura is comparable to ki or chakra in other media.

 **Guest:** Yes, the Potara rings are indeed better but unfortunately I timed this at time when Goku does not have the earrings yet and the fusion dance was really what I was going for for this fanfic.

 **END OF Q & A**

"Fortune teller Baba and I have known each other for a long time. Even way before I met the maidens. In fact, speaking to her again brings back memories." This explanation of Ozpin somewhat eased Glynda.

"And what about this man called Goku?"

"He's a warrior from Earth, a world very distant from ours yet similar in many ways. Baba tells me that his original world was destroyed by a tyrant named Frieza a long time ago. He was fortunate to escape death because he was originally sent to Earth to wipe out its inhabitants, humans."

Glynda shuddered at the dark history. "This man sounds terrible and you entrust the care of our students to him?"

"Glynda, just let it go. Goku has become a hero and a savior of his new home world. There is nothing to worry about. I only requested for his presence here in Remnant to help two of our students."

"I understand why you picked Ruby Rose -because of her silver eyes- but why Weiss Schnee? Her own sister, Yang, would have been better pick or even Pyrrah Nickos. She's a highly skilled warrior with a lot of potential."

"Well for starters, whether it was by fate or chance, Ruby and Weiss met each other in the forest and we did set a rule that the first person a student makes eye contact with will be their partner for the duration of their stay here in Beacon. So it is only proper to keep it that way. Second, I believe that those two complement each other very well in terms of their skills and abilities. Besides, Miss Pyrrah Nickos is already busy tutoring another student, Jaune Arc."

Glynda's scroll sounded an alert, indicating that a message has been received. "It's from their pilot." She reported and read the text message. "They're close to Mountain Glenn. They are two minutes away. Why would you send them their to train there?" Glynda's started to worry again with a hint of irritation with the rest of her body language.

"To keep away unnecessary intervention."

"But the place is still infested with grim?"

"Goku told me that those grim creatures will be taken care off. He said he'll need them for later."

Ruby and Weiss were greeted with a familiar sight as the bullhead hovered over the ruinous city of Mountain Glenn.

"It's like yesterday when came here with Doctor Oobleck." said Ruby.

"So about this training," Weiss stared at the saiyan with her blue eyes, "Are you just gonna stand and talk while lecturing us?"

"You know, like a tour like what Doctor Oobleck did?" Ruby added. The saiyan stared backing, blinking in innocence while the two waited for answers.

"Lecture?" He said.

"Please don't lecture us about the history of Remnant again." Came coldly from the heiress, she didn't bother to hide her dislike at the idea.

"No. No. No. I'll teach you two how to perform the fusion dance. It's a simple technique but requires good coordination between the two of you."

"Oh." the two chorused. The bullhead landed and they disembarked, welcomed by nothing but wind and two rolling tumbleweeds from a distance that disappeared behind a collapsed building.

"So what exactly is being fused with this technique?" Ruby questioned, the bullhead ascended and disappeared as it flew towards the general direction of Beacon.

"Okay." Goku readied himself to explain, "The Metamorese Fusion Dance is a technique the Metamorans came up with to enhance their fighting skills. Individually, they are weak. You can probably take them on yourselves. But once they've fused into one body they become incredibly strong."

"Hooold it!" Weiss raised a finger. "Are you saying that my body and her body will become one.?"

"Pretty much. Yes." Goku answered. The two ladies stared at each other, eyeing each other head to toe. One could only guess what was going through their mind.

"Don't you have other techniques? One that does not involve merging with her?" Weiss made it clear with her tone she did not like the idea.

"Uh.." Ruby was still having second thoughts.

"Come on you guys, it will be fun." Goku then proceeded to demonstrate how to do it, seemingly ignoring the disinterest Weiss had shown

"Now watch. First, the two of you must stand right next to each other. Stretch your arms to the direction opposite your partner. Then take take three small steps towards your partner while saying 'Fuu'. Make sure to end with your closest fingers touching at the tip."

"Then say 'sion!' while swinging both arms back to the opposite direction and bringing up one leg-the leg adjacent to your partner's. And lastly, shout 'Ha!' as you bend towards your partner, and while bringing that tips of your index fingers together."

"Ugh!" Weisss folded her arms in her chest in defiance while Ruby simply grinned.

"Come on you guys. I don't have that much time to teach you this technique and Ozpin already told you that you need to listen."

Goku's words then brought back memories of that nightmare and this pushed her to give in. "Weiss, I think we should at least try to learn this."

"Are you insane? Didn't you see have ridiculous those moves are?"

"Yeah but, Weiss. We're not getting out of this, the bullhead's flown away already. We can't just sit here and do nothing. And frankly, I'd rather learn this than go back to attend Doctor Oobleck's lectures, I'll just end up sleeping in his class anyway."

"Well, you have a point." Weiss calmed down and thought for a moment to reconsider. "Fine." She said finally.

"Good! Then it's settled then." Goku beamed. "So let's begin. Oh and by the way, you need to make sure that your power levels are equal or this won't work."

"Power levels? How exactly do we measure that?" Ruby's query took Goku back a bit.

"You don't know how to sense ki?"

"We don't know what ki is but I assume that's what we call here aura." The heiress theorized.

"Well there is only one way to find out but you two need to learn how to sense the other's aura or ki."

"We were never taught how to do it."

"Hold on! There mighty be a faster way to do this." Ruby smiled. "Remember how our instructors are able to monitor our auras during sparring sessions? We could use that software. We just need a modified version."

Goku thought for a moment. "Hmm.. Don't you want to learn how to sense ki?"

"We could give it a try but you said your time's limited." Ruby reasoned.

"Look, let's just try it." Weiss looked at Goku. "But if we can't do it then we'll have to go with her idea."

"I can sense your aura or ki and I have to say it's not bad." Goku smiled, "Now to sense the ki of another you need to concentrate and get a feel of your surroundings. Try to get a sense of all the different energies present in that area. In your case, you don't have to look far since you are right next to each other."

As he explained, both ladies closed their eyes and followed along with his instructions.

"What a revelation!" Weiss blurted out after a few minutes of concentration, realizing the different fluctuations of energies that surrounded her. She sensed Goku's, which to her surprised, was quite high.

"I don't. I" Ruby was moving her head as if she was searching with her eyes. Her eyelids tightened.

"Relax, Ruby." Goku instructed, "Do what Weiss is doing. Be calm and just get a feel of all the energies that surround you."

"I think I can sense a surge of energy to my left. Is that you, Weiss?"

"Maybe." Weiss sensed also a surge to her right but could not be certain if that was really Ruby's aura.

"Okay." Goku took a final reading of both ladies' auras. Weiss has a higher energy level than you, Ruby. You either raise yours to match hers or she'll have to lower hers to match yours."

"And why would _I_ lower my aura?" Weiss smirked darkly. She enjoyed the thought that she has a higher energy level than Ruby.

"How do I increase my power level?" Ruby asked, her eyes still closed as she continued to focus.

"Use the pain of loss. Use it to fuel your will to fight."

"Still spying on those kids?" James Ironwood strode towards Ozpin in his office. Ozpin, once again, switched off the live audio feed.

"James."

"Who is this man you hired? How can we be sure he can be trusted. Glynda told me everything about him but I just want to make sure-"

"There. Is. No. Need." Ozpin voice grew darker in tone with each word. He dimmed this act as unprofessional but he was already getting tired of all the distrust his colleagues had for him. "For once, I wished you people just trusted the way I handle things in this school."

"This is not just about the school. You know that, Oz. Vale, Atlas, and the entirety of Remnant relies on trust among its people-among _us_ \- to ensure peace and security."

"I understand that very well, James. I am only doing this as a contingency plan. We know that we've been broken into and _you were_ there with Ruby after it happened."

"So you are afraid of what is to come? Whatever that may be?" James Atwood took the liberty to sit down and face Ozpin as one man of authority to another.

"Aren't you? I share your paranoia."

James Atwood laughed. "I haven't heard that word for a long time, Oz. Paranoia? I assure you I am not paranoid. I am just doing what any man in my position would do at a time like this. I'm just being prepared. It is very unbecoming of you to use such a term."

"Maybe so. But just like you I am also making preparations of my own." Ozpin took another sip of coffee. "You brought an entire fleet to my city so let me summon a lone warrior from another world here. Can I trust your fleet to be loyal? James?" He said without looking a the general, in fact he was looking to pour another cup of hot coffee into his mug taken from the coffee maker standing next to the mug..

While the sweet aroma of coffee and sound of pouring water, and ticking of a clock filled the air, inside his mind James began to question how secure his fleet was. How hack proof was it? But his mind wrestled, trying not to get past the question to arrive at an answer as he himself was uncertain if all the advanced technology they possessed really had everything covered.

"I cannot give you a definite answer." James stood up. "But I will make sure that my men and all the weapons we possess will serve mankind's interests." He said with a finger pointing at Ozpin and so he walked off to the elevator. The doors parted and out came Glynda Goodwitch.

"Fu-sion! Ha!" Both ladies chanted as they performed the dance routine.

"Again! Ruby, your left hand's too low." Goku coached. "Weiss, your timing is off. And make sure to match your power levels."

"Fu-sion! Ha!"

"Power levels, you guys!" Goku insisted.

"We're not guys!" Weiss corrected.

"Fu-sion! Ha!"

"Ruby, you forgot to raise your leg!" Goku reminded again.

"Ruuuu-beyy!" Weiss shouted in annoyance.

"Sorry." Ruby smiled innocently.

"This is gonna take a while." Goku sat on a fallen piece of wall and watch them repeat the dance routine over and over again.

Meanwhile, back at Beacon, team JNPR and the other two remaining members of RWBY walked out of Professor Port's class.

"So, Yang, what do you think Ruby and Weiss are doing with that weird guy?" Jaune Arc caused the group to stop.

"Who knows? Maybe they're just training?"

"But why only those two? What about the rest of us?" Pyrrah seemed concerned about this but not out of jealousy but because they could be instead on some mission and they might need some help. "What I mean is," she continued, "What if they're on some important mission?"

"Then they're hogging all the fun! Those greedy duo!" said a disappointed Nora Valkyrie. "We need to find out where they went!" She declared, raising her Magnhild in the air.

"In that case whose interested to ask Professor Ozpin?" Yang raised her hand and the others did so as a gesture of agreement.


	4. Chapter 3 Pyrrah's Destiny

CHAPTER 3 Pyrrah's Destiny

It was already afternoon after classes when team JNPR with Blake and Yang enter the headmaster's office. Ozpin raised a brow at his unexpected guests.

"Students. How can I be of service?"

"Hello, professor." Pyrrah greeted. "We hope we're not interrupting."

The professor studied their faces and gestures for a moment. "Let me guess, you're here to ask about Ruby and Weiss."

"Yes, sir we just want to know how they're doing." Jaune Arc responded, nervously.

"You don't need to worry about them, they should be back here at any moment." Ozpin answered coolly.

"That's not what we're exactly here. We're just curious to know what they're doing out there? Wherever 'there' is." Yang clarified with some tension in her voice.

"Why do you want to know?"

"Well, she's my sister and-"

"I can assure you she and Weiss are safe. In fact, they are a lot safer at the hands of that man I sent to train them than all of us here in Beacon."

The reply caused the students to look at each other.

"Speaking of which, who is that man with spiky hair?" Yang's concern calmed down but her curiosity persisted.

"He's a man who specializes in fighting."

"And?" they chorused after the headmaster didn't say anything further.

"And that is all you need to know for now." Ozpin took another sip from his mug while watching the dismayed expressions on their faces.

"Well, I think that's for today, you guys." Goku got up from his seat, he stretched and yawned while the other two rested for a bit.

"This is just unbelievable, we've been practicing the whole day and we didn't even hit a single one right!" Weiss grumbled, Ruby couldn't help but agree.

"Don't rush it. We still have a few more days, I'm sure you'll get it right tomorrow."

"Aren't you being too optimistic?" Ruby scratched her head.

"Why not?"

"Earlier you said good coordination but it seems like this dance actually requires perfect coordination." As she said those words, Ruby imagine that their goal just flew off even further. "We're never gonna get this right?" She bowed her head in defeat.

"Hey, don't say that. I believe in you two."

"Come on, you're just saying that." Weiss herself bowed down just like Ruby.

"Honest! Look, maybe you two are just tired. It's time for you to go home, anyway. Grab on to me and I'll take you back to Beacon."

"Huh?" The two chorused. "How?"

"Just grab on to me and I'll show you." The saiyan insisted. Considering that it was already getting dark and the howling of grim creatures from a distance can now be heard, they obeyed and grabbed Goku's orange shirt.

"Alright! Next stop: Beacon." Two fingers touches his forehead and they were gone. They reappeared in front of the women's dorm.

"Wow! We're actually here!" Ruby was the first to react followed by Weiss with a, "How did that happen?"

"Okay now, I'll come fetch you tomorrow morning after breakfast."

"Alright." Ruby answered.

"I'll just make one last stop at Ozpin's. And I just remembered, Ozpin told me to tell you not to say anything about this training to anyone. Got it?" Before the girls can protest, Goku disappeared.

"Aren't you really gonna say anything else?" Yang really wanted to get answers out of Ozpin.

"Why don't you ask him yourself?"

"But we don't know where he is now." Jaune shared Yang's impatience.

"Then look behind you."

The students turned to see the man of interest standing behind them. Goku greeted them with a puzzled face. "What's going on?"

"Hey, you! Where's my sister!" Yang stepped forward, ready to pounce.

"Hey, hey!" Goku raised his hands in surrender, I just left them in front of the dorm."

"Huh!" Yang gasped and charged for the elevator. The other students followed her except for Pyrrah Nikos.

She studied Goku for a while. The saiyan was getting uncomfortable, "Is there something wrong?" He asked.

"No. Nothing really. It's just-"

"Miss Nikos. There's something important I wish to discuss with you. If you don't mind, please stand by." Ozpin interrupted her. She immediately turned to face the headmaster.

"Me? Yes, sir." Pyrrah looked back and forth between the two men. The headmaster then turned towards Goku. "So how's the training going, Mr. Son?"

"They are having difficulty finding their coordination but I'm sure they'll get it tomorrow."

"I see." Ozpin seems content with the report. "You may go now, Mr. Son. I have something important to discuss with Miss Nikos."

"Oh okay sure! By the way, is there something to eat here? I'm starving."

"Not in this room, specifically, unless you want coffee. You can go and check the cafeteria, they're still open at this hour for over timing staff members."

"Sure, thanks Ozpin-sir! And nice meeting you, Miss Nikos." Goku used his instant transmission once more and disappeared.

"How did he do that?" The baffled star huntress was then called back by Ozpin.

"Please take a seat, Miss Nikos."

She took her seat by Ozpin's table. At the same time, the elevator doors parted. General James Ironwood and Glynda Goodwitch stepped in.

"Sir? What's going on?" Her voice trembled at the additional presence of two professional huntsmen.

"I hope I didn't violate anything? I'm not getting kicked out am I?"

Ozpin smiled at her naivete.

"Ruby!" Yang burst through the door only to see two groggy huntresses in training in their pajamas sleeping on their respective beds.

"Whaaaat?" a half-awoken Weiss raised her head to see Yang and the rest of the gang.

"Gu awiy, you-." Then the heiress dropped her head to sleep again.

"What have these two been doing the whole day?" Yang calmed down, satisfied to her sister was safe in bed. "At least they're here now and that's all that matters." The group also noticed the scattered weapons Myrstenaster and Crescent Rose, at least they still managed to change to their pajamas before dropping to sleep.

"Hey, where's Pyrrah?" Jaune asked only to be met with startled gazes.

"Hey don't look at me like that?" He defended, "I thought he was following along this whole time."

"Grrrr! What is up with all the disappearing hunters!" Flames burst out of Yang's form to express her frustration over all these mysterious things going on from Weiss and Ruby's secret endeavor to Pyrrah's sudden disappearance and that spiky haired man who just popped into Ozpin's office a while ago.

"Relax, Yang. Go to sleep." A weak response from Ruby had heads turning but her own head plopped down to sleep before they can even say anything in response.

"She's right, we're all here in school safe and sound. Pyrrah could have stayed to get some air or something. We should get some sleep." Ren suggested which Blake seconded. Jaune wanted to argue bad he too was tired from all this and wanted to retire for the night and yet he could not find comfort at the idea of a member of a team, in which he's the leader thereof, just go missing like that. "Guys, I think I'll just look for Pyrrah just in case she's in trouble or anything."

"Sure thing. Call us if you get in trouble." Yang slapped the man's shoulder. So Nora and Ren entered the opposite room while Yang and Blake settled in for the night in their own room. Jaune Arc strode the hallways, hoping to meet Pyrrah along the way.

"Well, Professor, I don't know what to say." Pyrrah's mind was at an impasse as of the moment. James and Glynda stood their ground and did not flinch.

"There is no need to rush, Pyrrah, there is no need to make the decision tonight. After all, the Vytal Festival is nearing and we want you and your team to be prepared for that upcoming tournament."

"Am I really the only qualified to inherit the maiden's powers?"

"Well." Ozpin, Glynda, and James looked at each other.

"We really wouldn't want to force this on you if possible but time may be running out." James Ironwood answered.

"In short, there are many who can qualify but you are the best of the best at this point in time." Ozpin clarified. "Not to mention that we can't just give it away to anyone. We needed someone we can trust."

"I am honored to accept this offer and that I have your outmost confidence..." Pyrrah said but lost her words.

"I understand very well that this is a difficult decision to make. You can end up being a different person after the procedure and no one wants to lose their personality just like that."

"Yes, professor. Now that I think of it, it sounds like…" She struggled to find the right word.

"Hell?" Ozpin filled in.

"Yes. I might as well be dead if that were the case, being trapped in a body I have no control of while it's being used by someone else. It's just unimaginable. My friends… how will I ever speak to them again? I don't think I can live that way. But then again, I have duty to protect the peoples of Remnant at any cost."

"Pyrrah, if it is any help to you would like to meet the maiden?" Ozpin suggested.

"Now? Yes, of course."

Ozpin, Glynda, James, and Pyrrah entered the elevator and rode it down the lowest level.

"Here, the vault lies. This is where the maiden sleeps." Ozpin explained as they stepped out of the elevator. A grand room with towering pillars stood before her. They march forth towards the other end and here a great machinery was built. Two lifepods, one occupied and another empty, laid between the main console to which both pods were linked.

"So this is her." Pyrrah watched inside the occupied lifepod. A woman with green hair and dark skin slept inside. She also observed what looked like a patterned burn mark on her face.

"She's too weak to stay conscious. Should you agree to take her place, all her powers will be yours along with all her memories. What will happen to your own personality no one can say for certain." Ozpin's words bugged the star huntress.

"I am really seriously considering this." She stated but whether it was take the mantle of responsibilty of a maiden or not, she did not clarify. Ozpin and the others took note of this and they secretly hoped she would consider.

"Like what I said, you don't have to make a decision now, it is getting late after all. Why don't go now and get some sleep?"

"I think that's a wonderful idea, Professor Ozpin." Pyrrah could barely contain her sanity.

"Where could have she gone to?" Jaune Arc looked about the darkened campus for her. I hope security don't bust me or Professor Ozpin, but I guess he's better than Glynda. Seriously where is she?" Jaune Arc was already worried and annoyed when Pyrrah came out of the cafeteria when he was just a few steps away.

"Jaune? What are you doing out so late?" The soft comforting voice of Pyrrah Nikos had Jaune's heart jump one beat.

"Pyrrah? I was looking for you. You just disappeared all of a sudden."

"I see."

"Is there something wrong?" Jaune Arc increased his pace.

"No. Nothing. I was just thinking-" she paused.

"Thinking of what?" Jaune Arc waited.

"Would you mind having coffee with me?" She forced a smile.

"Sure. Why not. It's called out here, I can use a warm drink."


	5. Chapter 4 White Rose

"Alright! This is it! Day two of your training!" Goku looked upon his trainees, both of which equally hopeful they will get it this time. "Let's begin."

Weiss and Ruby took to their respective positions and started the dance routine.

"Fu"

"Sion!"

"Ha!"

"Nothing. It's not working." Weiss dropped her arms, "There must be a faster way to do this. There's something I've been thinking about since last night." Goku thought for a moment. "Try it slower, you always get hang up on that last step." He instructed.

"Fu-" The two ladies chanted.

"Sion!" They went on and Goku tensed at the moment.

"Haaa!" They bent their bodies as slow as they can manage their synchronization.

"Got it!" Goku cried, seeing the their index fingers make a perfect contact. His remark was followed by a bright flash accompanied by an electric hum in the air. After a few seconds of a brilliant lightl show, a lone combatant emerged from the dissipating light. The newly formed figure had shoulder-length white hair with strands of reddish black bangs and also at the ponytail. The figure wore silver eyes, the facial features shared both Ruby's and Weiss's face. As for her attire, wore the metamoran sleevless jacket but with red collar and black overalls with outlines of white at the edges while maintaining Ruby's corset only this time it was colored white with a red lace. She still kept her Weiss's white combat dress with a simple red belt tied around her waste, the excess of which hang loosely on her right, and white knee-high boots covered her legs and feet. Now just like Ruby, this new character wore a hood only it was white with red markings of both Ruby's and Weiss symbols.

For their weapons, she held an unfolded Crescent Rose on her right and a sheathed Myrstenaster hang on her hip.

"Well done. Now this is going to be exciting." Goku felt excited by the outcome.

The fused figure watched herself and studied the outcome. "Our minds, they're one." the voices of both girls spoke out of a single mouth. She cupped her hands on her mouth.

"Don't worry, that's really how this fusion thing works." Goku assured them and they believed him. "So are you ready to try out your new body?"

"Do we?" They replied.

"Grim." They said as they spotted a pack of them a hundred yards away.

"The bright light must have caught their attention." Goku surmised, "Well, let's see what you can-." Before the Goku finish the fused figure was already gone, leaving behind a trail of ice petals. They reappeared in front of a Beowulf, the creature howled as it poised to strike with its sharp dagger-length claws. It swung its mighty arm and all she had to was to bring up her left arm and block. The other grim creatures ganged up on her after this.

"SHLINGG!" The scythe sliced across multiple bodies with ease. " But the grim was not yet deterred, another pair of Beowulf creatures sprang from behind a fallen piece of wall and charged at her.

"Ice Weed!" She announced and aimed Crescent Rose, a loud bang-even louder than what Crescent Rose used to sound- broke through the air. A round rocketed out of the barrel and dug itself deep into one of the oncoming threats. It began at the forehead and ended up deepp into the chest and as soon at the round stopped, thorny vines of ice sprouted like seed on ground out of the creature's body. It only stopped once the creature stopped dead on its tracks.

The other Beowulf watched in horror at its companion's fate and did not wait to see his turn and he retreated back into hiding. The remaining grim, likewise, saw no point in fighting and ran away quick out of her sight. Once they were gone, Goku walked up to her, "So that was cannon fodder for you."

"Piece of cake!" She confirmed with the overconfident personality of Ruby somewhere in there. "So where do we go from here?" She continued and this time, it had the more serious tone of Weiss.

"Hmm.." The saiyan crossed his arms, "How would you like to spar with me? I'll have to warn you, though, I'm not your typical warrior." He boasted. If Ruby and Weiss were still in their split state they'd be looking at each other in disbelief.

"I'm ready!" The Ruby side suddenly responded and unsheathed Myrstenaster.

"Two weapons, huh. This will be interesting."

"Yup! I'm skilled in using both hands. Ruby is right handed and Weiss is left handed. Put them both together in one body and voila! Me. The ultimate killing machine!" She boasted even more than Goku.

"By the way, this fusion technique will, at best, only last for thirty minutes."

"Only half an hour!" Her disappointment was obvious.

"Yeah. Unfortunately. But just rest and try again once you have regained your energy. That's why it is important to manage your fights well. Once combined, finish the job quickly especially when facing a powerful opponent."

"Wow, all that hours of dancing… but I guess this is better than nothing." She cheered up eventually, they did learn more than that just that technqiue, after all.

Both warriors took their fighting stances. Goku had his fists on while the combined figure held both weapons crisscross. She smirked, "Looks like someone didn't bring a weapon to an armed combat."

A crow landed on a rusted column and crowed, this was the signal the fight was waiting for. Ruby and Weiss, in their combined state dashed forward, Crescent Rose poised to whack some saiyan flesh. She came close to his personal space and she swung fast with no hesitation. The saiyan dodged by jumping high up in the air.

"No fair!" She then aimed Crescent Rose and shot multiple rounds at the saiyan, Goku moved fast from one point in space to another, dodging the bullets like a pro.

With this strategy not working, they went for their next move. A red glyph appeared below her and with this, she jumped high up in the air to reach him.

"Eat this! Ice Flower" She pointed the tip of the barrel at point blank range and fired. Goku took the shot to the face at full force. His spiky hair was now replaced spikes of ice. "Yah!" She swung the crescent blade downward, she thought she had him only to realize Goku disappeared and with her upward momentum dropping, she fell to ground after.

"Not bad! Goku praised them for their cunning strategy, "but you will have to do more than that to get to me."

"Now, before we continue, what should I call you?" Goku asked them.

For a moment, names popped in her mind but not a single one was fit for them.

"White Rose? Warby? No. Weiss Ruby? How about Reiss?" She grimaced at the last name.

"That sound good enough for me if you ask me." Goku laughed at the sound it made, it reminded him of food.

"Ugh. I don't like it but I guess we'll have to stick with it for now." Reiss swallowed the name.

"Hmm… Prepare yourself, Goku, for I am the White Rose known Reiss! And you shall fall where you stand! It will be delicious!" She stabbed the pointed end of her Crescent Rose on the ground and pointed Myrstenaster at Goku.

"Uh?" Goku smiled, "That's a cool intro, I guess."

"That's not an intro! I'm announcing your defeat!"

"Well, let's find out then if you really can beat me."

She fired Crescent Rose multiple times which propelled her forward towards Goku. As soon as she was in slicing range, she spun Crescent Rose and tried her best to land a hit but Goku was just dodging with no problem. With her left hand, she spawned glyphs which caused Goku to be locked in place. The glyph held him by the neck, arms, and legs.

"Ugh! Not Good!" He gasped as Crescent Rose's shiny edge was in sight.

"Instant transmission!" He thought and disappeared only to reappear behind them.

"Huh!" She felt a blast of air from behind and as well as Goku's aura. As fast as she could, she dashed forward to avoid any attack Goku might try from behind. This caused Goku punch through a cloud of frozen petals. Quickly, she turned around and indiscriminately fired at the saiyan. The shots hit him but his toughness rendered the shots pointless.

"This isn't working." Reiss commented on their useless attacks.

"If you want to increase your attack you'll have to use your own energy. Focus your aura to a certain point in space such as between your hands. Like this."

"Ha Me!" He cupped his hands to his side an orb of energy began to emerge.

"Ka! Me!" The orb grew and he aimed at a distant building.

"Haa!" He stretch forth his arms and the orb blasted out as a beam, the tip of which struct its target and structure crumbled to the ground. When Goku's display of power was finished, Reiss dropped Crescent Rose to the ground in amazement, eyes wide open and jaws agape.

"And that's how you do it." Goku announced satisfied. "Guys?" He tilted his head after seeing Reiss's reaction.

"We sure can wipe out an entire pack grim with that attack." Reiss thought of the many possibilities once they've learned that technique. "I'd like to learn that next."

"Sure." Goku showed more enthusiasm, "You know what, I think you two can be made more powerful after this day."


End file.
